Torn
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Tag to Point Of No Return. Based on the clips and promo. Sam's not letting Dean do this, no matter what. Beat down is in order. Limp/major angst.


**Beacause I needed another outlet. Damn it!**

**Summary: Tag to Point Of No Return. Based on the clips and promo. Sam's not letting Dean do this, no matter what.**

**Warning: SPOILERS! language...beat down! :( cos damnit they need one! ARGH! just HUG already!**

**Disclaimer: nah...see- I cry too much and it's flooded and...the papers are wet and smudged- gone. :(**

"You're not juiced up on demon blood this time"

It stings, it hurts just like Dean knew it would and he watches Sam flinch.

If he doesn't care anymore- he won't miss him when Dean gives in.

"No...But I'm not letting you leave"

Dean nodds,his forehead creasing.

"Right, you think that'll stop me?" Dean shrugs. "It won't"

Sam shuts the door with his foot, stands as tall as he can beside it, head held high no matter how down he feels.

"_I _will. You can do whatever you want to me, but I'm stopping you" Sam's voice breaks, maybe anger or tears, Dean doesn't know.

"Fine" Dean grunts.

He stalks upto Sam, walking like he means business.

"Move" He demands, a growl in Sam's face, he's almost as tall as him now, standing eye to eye. "Or I'll move you"

Fear and...guilt? Sorrow? Dean catches in Sam's eyes.

"Please Dean, Don't"

Dean looks at his brother for a moment, his will breaking and bending to his brother like it's always done.

"No, move Sam" No Sammy, no brother. This man isn't letting him leave...he-he's a threat now.

Dean clears his throat.

"Then I'm sorry"

The backhand catches Sam in the jaw, knocking back, against the door as a snap is heard and there's a crack where Sam's back had slammed in.

"Move" Dean growls.

"No" Sam says strongly, firmly planted against the door.

Dean's furious, breathing roughly as he drags Sam up, doesn't stall when Sam doesn't even go to fighting stance and clips Sam again.

Sam only stumbles, blood on his lips.

And Dean hits again, he's got Sam away from the door, he can get out now- he just needs to fix this right now so when he leaves...it won't be for nothing.

"You can hit me all you want" Sam croaks, blood dripping down his chin.

Something in Dean deflates at the words, and he remembers the last time he heard Sam say them and how angry he was then.

He needs that anger now.

Dean pushes on Sam's chest, forcing him backwards violently.

"You left _me_, now I can't leave, is that it? Huh!?"

Sam's pushed again and his back meets the wall.

"I know what you're doing" Sam whispers,no anger, nothing. He's just...empty.

"Huh Sam? You're just _selfish _again!"

Sam doesn't flinch, his eyes are permanently hurting now. He doesn't answer.

Dean's so mad and upset and just overcome right now with everything piling bricks down on him and Sam and he'll be damned if anything bad happens again and he could've saved it.

He punches Sam, takes it out on the body in front of him, doesn't think just channels the emotion, the regret, the pain-everything.

Sam's on the floor when he's done, heaving down and panting.

Dean gives one last kick to Sam's ribs as cries out and hears Sam's own cry of pain and maybe a rib crack? It just makes him more determind.

Sam's cradling his ribs, breathing heavy and his face is pained, pinched- one that hasn't changed this year at all.

_That's _why Dean needs to do this, he decides.

"You don't know me..." Dean says, stronger than he though and only with a sligh tremble. "And you never will"

Sam frowns up, hair fanned around him as he thuds his head back, his own words, tortured and twisted and turned back on him.

Dean turns, leaves his brother trying to sit up, writhign and gasping on the floor as he gets to the door and opens it, pausing in the doorway.

"please....please Dean..." Sam strains, a last resort-he sounds so worried, so panicked, so desperate.

Dean walks out the door, leaves it open.

He can heard Sam's screams of pure anguish for his name, for _him_ to just come back and _please! Dean!_ He can hear Sam cough and choke, remembers the blood he coughed up and fights the deep rooted worry to run back in and apologise the hell out of it.

This time, Dean _think's _it's the right choice- just like Sam had when he betrayed his brother.

He was doing this to protect him.

If Sam hates him now- well...Dean's taking a leaf out of Sam's book and using that hate, hoping Sam will stay as far away from him as he can.

He just wants to end it.

"DEAN!"

Sam's voice carries and Dean's never been so torn.

**Don't know where this came from...eeps! :0 Beatdown is in order- I think if he did say yes AND GOD PLEASE DONT! that he'll be this style- so Sam either says yes too and they can end this...or Sam stays safe. I dunno...I'm not hoping for either, my heart can't take it.**

**WAH!**

**There ye go tho. :0**


End file.
